


Sunday Night

by pizza_party_in_the_tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, domestic!Destiel, human!Cas, married!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_party_in_the_tardis/pseuds/pizza_party_in_the_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to take care of his and Dean's adopted son in the middle of the night, but he hasn't got the hang of it just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night

     An inhuman scream erupted from down the hallway.

     Irritated, Dean rolled over and shoved Cas in the back. “It’s your turn,” he asserted sleepily.

     “Mmffghh…” Cas moaned in his sleep. “Cas! It’s your turn. I got him two hours ago. Please, baby. I gotta sleep.” Dean pulled the comforter over his head, huffing. Castiel fumbled for the switch on the lamp and swung his legs over the edge of the bed in one motion. He was still new to this whole sleep thing and he liked it more than he thought he would, but he still hadn’t gotten accustomed to the miserable act of waking up. He rubbed the slumber from his blue eyes and pushed himself off the bed. He headed down the hall to Bobby’s room, pausing at the doorway, impressed that such a small creature could make such an unearthly screech. Were they sure he wasn’t some kind of monster? That adoption agency lady did seem kind of sketchy… His thoughts were interrupted when Bobby’s wails got even louder. He rushed to the edge of the crib and tucked his hands under Bobby’s little armpits and lifted him from the tiny bed. The soft blue onesie tickled Castiel’s scruff as he held Bobby under his chin and gently bounced him up and down. Bobby’s shrill noises quieted for a split-second and Cas felt a sense of victory. He bounced Bobby a few more times before the unholy noises began again, full force in Cas’s ears. Startled, he held Bobby out at arm’s length. He didn’t smell anything coming from the little boy’s backside, so he figured he had to be hungry. Cas gingerly set Bobby down in the crib again and hurried to the kitchen to fix a bottle.

     “Where is the formula?” he muttered to himself as he rifled through cabinet after cabinet in their small, but neat kitchen. He finally found the canister in the pantry where Dean had stashed it. Cas rolled his eyes because Dean put it somewhere different every single time. He could still hear Bobby whining from upstairs as he dug around for a measuring cup. He rushed to heat the water and find the rest of the bottle. The tile of the kitchen was cold against his bare feet and he hopped from foot to foot as he mixed the formula with the warm water and screwed the lid on tightly. When the bottle seemed to be at a safe temperature, Cas tiptoed back up the stairs to Bobby’s room. In the hallway, about two feet from Bobby’s door, he paused. Bobby was completely quiet, but Cas didn’t remember when he had stopped. He moved closer to Bobby’s room and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw a dark figure huddled over his baby’s crib. It wasn’t until he realized it was Dean that his heart returned to a normal pace. He walked into the room, bottle extended towards Dean.

     “I’m glad you’re figuring out how to make a bottle on your own, but you can’t just leave him up here wailin’ like that while you hunt for his midnight snack…” Dean trailed off, cooing it more to Bobby than to Cas. Castiel felt a little embarrassed that Dean had to get up and help quiet Bobby. Dean was so much better with Bobby than Cas was and Cas felt miserable about it.

     “I’m sorry, Dean. I know you need to sleep. I just don’t feel like I’m getting the hang of this.” Cas admitted in a pitiful tone.

     “We still love you, don’t we?” Dean gushed in a tiny voice, holding Bobby up, making it seem as if the little boy were saying the words himself. Suddenly Bobby started wailing at full volume again and Dean and Castiel both laughed. Apparently he didn’t approve of his dad’s impersonation of him… Dean took the bottle from Cas and moved to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Bobby eagerly sucked the bottle as Dean hummed out Hey Jude, just like his mother used to when he was a baby. Cas stayed in the middle of the room, just staring in awe of his little family and how perfect it was.

     Once they had gotten Bobby back to bed they lumbered back down the short hallway to their own bedroom. Cas continued to stare at Dean and wondered how this tough-looking, ex-demon hunter could be so gentle and sweet with a tiny baby. Cas didn’t really understand it, but he loved the man even more for it.

      “Hey, wings! After all this time, you still got a staring problem!” Dean called out from the bed, already snuggling under the covers. “Bring that sexy bed hair over here.” With a grin, Cas cuddled into his husband’s arms and pulled the blankets tight around his shoulders. Dean liked to complain that things weren’t perfect yet, but Cas really didn’t see how they could get any better.


End file.
